Je t'attendrai
by Sempre libera
Summary: La patience n'est pas toujours récompensée, mais l'espoir fait vivre, non? C'est du moins ce qu'elle se répète, face à un Cedric Diggory particulièrement obtus. Minific en 5 chapitres, un brin UA.
1. Fair play

**Titre**: Je t'attendrai  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à JKR. J'ai emprunté une réplique à la pièce d'Oscar Wilde _An ideal husband_ ainsi qu'au film bollywoodien _Mohabbatein. _

**Note: **offert à **ezilda **pour son anniversaire, posté à sa requête. Mini-fic en 5 chapitres. Ne suit pas entièrement le tome 4.

Attention, non compatible avec mes autres fics.

* * *

Par une glaciale soirée d'hiver, Cedric Diggory, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau de laine et écharpe à rayures jaunes de sa maison crânement en évidence, prenait le frais dans le parc désert de Poudlard. Il avait subrepticement quitté la salle commune des Poufsouffles, sa flambée revigorante et ses discussions animées pour la solitude qu'il était certain de trouver aux alentours du terrain de Quidditch. Il marchait à pas lents, sans se soucier du froid mordant, goûtant la quiétude du lieu que nul ne troublait… 

"Hé !"

Il s'était réjoui trop vite.

"Hé ! Diggory !"

Le doute n'était plus possible sur les intentions de celle qui le hélait aussi cavalièrement. S'il en conçut quelque déplaisir, il n'en montra rien et fit face à l'intruse avec la courtoisie inébranlable dont il faisait preuve envers tout individu, qu'il soit Professeur, élève, capitaine de Quidditch rival ou adoratrice éperdue (_oui, il avait déjà eu affaire à des groupies déchaînées par le passé, une expérience fort déplaisante. Il en frissonna rétrospectivement). _

Il révisa son jugement alors que ses yeux gris dévisageaient calmement la nouvelle venue. Son manteau mal boutonné, son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle clairement passée à la hâte, tout cela se présentait mal. Ces éléments suggéraient la précipitation du chasseur qui, ayant vu sa proie sur le point de lui échapper, s'était lancé derechef à sa poursuite, sans prendre la peine de charger entièrement son fusil…ou, le cas échéant, de prendre des moufles et un bonnet, réalisa Cedric alors que la jeune fille frottait ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre et que deux délicats flocons de neige s'accrochaient à ses mèches de jais.

Mais, contrecarra l'esprit analytique de Cedric, il paraissait douteux que la jeune fille se fût donnée tant de mal pour un autographe. L'expérience lui avait appris que les fans de son humble personne n'avaient pas pour habitude de jeter des regards meurtriers à son intention. Or, les yeux bleu sombre de la Serdaigle lançaient des éclairs, trahissant une certaine envie d'en découdre.

"Bonsoir."

D'un revers de la main, la jeune fille balaya le salut en bonne et due forme du pacifique Poufsouffle :

"Je te dispense des formalités, Diggory. Je viens te parler de choses sérieuses. Tu as réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour chaque lundi et jeudi matin de tout le mois de Décembre !" accusa-t-elle.

"C'est exact" confirma Cedric. "Tu es bien renseignée" sourit-il.

Malheureusement, la Serdaigle ne sembla pas goûter le compliment. Bien au contraire, si Cedric devait en juger par le drôle de pli que prirent ses lèvres.

"Bref, notre bien-aimé Capitaine, Roger Davies, étant un excellent stratège sur le plan théorique doublé d'un parfait crétin sur le plan pratique … " reprit-elle.

Cedric cilla au portrait de son rival. Il n'avait jamais empêché ses coéquipiers de Poufsouffle de parler librement, ni de critiquer si besoin était, mais il espérait que lorsqu'ils parlaient de lui dans son dos, ils ne l'arrangeaient pas ainsi.

"Attends une minute…tu es une joueuse de Serdaigle ? Tu es remplaçante ? "

S'il avait espéré l'amadouer, il en fut pour ses frais. Le joli visage se fit encore plus revêche, ce que Cedric n'aurait pas cru possible.

"Je suis en troisième année, mais voilà deux ans que je suis poursuiveuse titulaire"- elle insista lourdement sur le « titulaire », histoire de lui faire prendre conscience de sa bourde-"mais peut-être que si tu étais moins enclin à admirer notre attrapeuse sous toutes les coutures sous prétexte de l'empêcher de s'emparer du Vif avant toi, tu prendrais conscience qu'entre le serrement de mains entre capitaines et la fin du match, l'équipe des Serdaigles comporte d'autres joueurs que Cho Chang et Roger Davies. "

_Nom d'un hippogriffe ! ça se voyait donc tant que ça ?_ Il admirait la belle attrapeuse depuis des années sans oser le lui déclarer. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'année précédente, grâce à leurs cercles d'amis communs. Pourtant, bien qu'il la fréquentât régulièrement, il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments.

La Serdaigle ne s'attarda pas sur ces considérations et revint à la charge :

"Il se trouve que nous avons un problème de date. Si tu pouvais échanger avec Roger la matinée du jeudi contre celle du mardi, cela nous aiderait énormément, car deux Poursuiveuses et un Batteur ont leur réunion hebdomadaire du club de sortilèges pile sur le créneau horaire choisi par notre capitaine.

-Pourquoi Roger n'est-il pas venu m'en parler en personne ? Nous aurions pu trouver un arrangement.

-Roger traverse une phase Oliver Wood. Sa nouvelle devise est " le Quidditch ou rien". Lorsque nous lui avons rappelé nos autres obligations, il nous a mis en demeure de choisir entre le club de Sortilèges et l'équipe de Quidditch, ou de lui présenter une alternative. J'ai donc été dépêchée par les autres pour trouver une solution, et comme je sais que le mardi matin convient aux membres de ton équipe, d'après leur emploi du temps...

-Comment t'es-tu procuré l'emploi du temps des Poufsouffles ?

-Je ne suis pas sectaire. Je compte des amis parmi les Poufsouffles" rétorqua la Serdaigle, visiblement agacée.

_Moi excepté, apparemment,_ constata Cedric avec amusement.

"C'est bon. Dis à Davies que tout est réglé".

Il lui sourit de ce sourire qui en avait amadoué plus d'une sans qu'il en ait eu vraiment conscience, mais son geste ne rencontra pas l'effet escompté.

"Te moquerais-tu de moi ? " interrogea la Serdaigle, méfiante.

Sincèrement surpris par sa réaction, il répliqua :

"C'est bien ce que tu m'as demandé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle répondit à sa question par une série d'autres questions :

"Tu cèdes comme ça ? Sans discuter ? Sans rechigner ?

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien… "

Une expression étrange se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille. D'une voix changée, elle murmura :

"Alors, la rumeur disait vrai ? Tu es fair-play à ce point ? "

Devinant l'interrogation muette des yeux de Cedric, elle expliqua de son meilleur ton "je suis rationnelle et on ne me la fait pas" :

"Tu aurais pu t'insurger, me renvoyer à Flint et à Wood, m'accuser de vouloir profiter de la générosité bien connue des Poufsouffles, de te prendre pour une bonne poire, bref, me créer mille difficultés…mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé la lune ! C'est faisable, ça arrange ton équipe sans léser la mienne…pourquoi m'y serais-je opposé ?

-Tu es un drôle de phénomène, Cedric Diggory", repartit son interlocutrice après un court silence. "En tout cas, merci.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose" se défendit-il.

"C'est vrai. Mais merci quand même. Et…je sais que tu ne te poses pas la question, mais l'emploi des Gryffondors n'était pas compatible avec le nôtre, quant aux Serpentards…Je voyais mal Marcus Flint daigner m'écouter.

-Je comprends" compatit Cedric.

Elle le considéra une dernière fois, puis s'arracha à sa songerie:

"Merci, passe une bonne soirée ! "

Elle se hâtait en direction du château quand il l'interpella :

"Hé ! Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom ! "

Elle se retourna et cria :

"Un autre jour ! Apprendre mon existence, c'était déjà beaucoup!"

Elle disparut au loin, et il ne garda d'elle qu'un sourire espiègle, aussi charmant qu'inattendu.

* * *

Il la revit au match suivant, Serdaigle versus Poufsouffle. Dans les airs, alors qu'il survolait le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or, il la croisa qui arrivait à toute allure en sens inverse, concentrée et bagarreuse telle qu'il se la rappelait. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, et il inclina la tête en guise de salut, pour s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir reconnue, l'autre soir. Cedric estimait peu fair-play d'ignorer ses adversaires, et il s'en voulait d'avoir offensée la jeune Serdaigle qui, bien que de trois ans sa cadette, avait eu le cran d'intercéder pour son équipe auprès de lui. Elle passa en un coup de vent- peut-être n'avait-elle pas compris son geste ?

Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent deux jours plus tard au détour d'un couloir, elle le salua la première :

"Salut, Diggory.

-Appelle-moi Cedric. C'est ainsi que mes amis m'appellent."

Il s'était arrêté et lui tendait la main. Elle y mit la sienne une fraction de seconde trop tard, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa surprise :

"D'accord. Alors appelle-moi…

-…Morag ? Je me suis renseigné. D'après le dicton, on se doit de connaître ses adversaires".

Morag MacDougal sourit :

"Si ma mémoire est bonne, le dicton est : "Apprends à connaître tes amis, et apprends à connaître tes ennemis mieux encore. " Dans laquelle de ces catégories me classes-tu ?

-Chez les adversaires de valeur sur le terrain, et chez les amis, je l'espère, en dehors.

-L'offre est tentante. Je ne suis pas une ennemie, alors ? J'ai été un peu dure avec toi l'autre jour.

-Non, tu as été franche.

-Et toi, trop confiant. Tu sais que ça risque de te jouer des tours, Digg…Cedric ?

-J'ai confiance.

-En quoi ?

-En ma bonne étoile…et en la loyauté."

Elle eut une moue sceptique, et en resta là. Ils se revirent entre deux cours durant l'année, échangeant des pronostics sur les résultats des matchs de Quidditch, et le dernier jour de classe, sur le quai de la gare de Charings'Cross, elle lui souffla un : "Bonnes vacances !" avant de se perdre dans la foule sans qu'il ait pu lui répondre. Sa bande d'amis, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles de cinquième et sixième année, l'entouraient déjà. Des promesses de correspondance assidue furent échangées, et dans la cohue, Cho déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il y pensa sur tout le chemin du retour.

* * *

Cette quatrième année débutait comme un rêve. Il avait connu l'euphorie d'avoir été choisi pour entrer dans la légende. Plus que l'anticipation de la gloire qui retomberait sur lui et sur sa chère maison, c'était l'attente des épreuves qui faisait bouillir son sang. Il brûlait de l'envie de se mesurer à des adversaires mus par le même désir de faire honneur aux leurs, de tester leur bravoure et leur magie dans un tournoi qui appelait au dépassement absolu de soi. Il montrerait au monde ce dont les Poufsouffles étaient capables. Il prouverait que les valeurs des blaireaux, pugnacité et loyauté, n'étaient pas encore dépassées.

Il avait déniché un coin tranquille, à l'abri de ses admirateurs -tout Poudlard était derrière lui depuis sa désignation comme champion de l'école. Cependant, il n'en tirait pas une grande satisfaction, car l'autre champion légitime faisait les frais de l'amitié qu'on lui portait, à lui. Où était passé ce sentiment d'unité qui faisait la beauté du Tournoi ? Deux champions pour Poudlard, cela créait deux fois plus de chances pour l'école de défendre ses couleurs. Si lui pouvait coexister avec Harry Potter, pourquoi les autres y voyaient-ils un inconvénient ?

"Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de t'adresser mes félicitations. J'espère que cet accès de mélancolie n'a pas ma négligence pour origine…

-Morag. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Tu as vu le temps passer, toi ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'entre le tournoi, les fêtes de soutien données en ton honneur par ta maison et tes hordes de fans inconditionnels, tu avais complètement oublié mon existence. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, remarque" le taquina-t-elle.

Il nota qu'elle n'arborait aucun badge de soutien.

"En effet, je n'ai pas de badge. "confirma Morag, amusée, le prenant en flagrant délit.

Il balbutia:

"Je ne vérifiais pas…Tu es libre de soutenir le Champion de ton choix…

-Tu connais mon admiration pour Viktor Krum. C'est de loin mon attrapeur préféré.

-Le meilleur du monde, tu veux dire" approuva loyalement Cedric, bien qu'il éprouvât une légère contrariété à l'écoute des louanges d'un attrapeur infiniment plus doué que lui au Quidditch.

Morag éclata de rire :

"Allons, ne sois pas stupide ! ma loyauté indéfectible envers Poudlard me fera soutenir ses deux champions de toutes mes forces. J'aurais volontiers porté un badge "Go ! Poudlard ! Go ! Potter & Diggory !", mais je ne trouve que des badges pro-Diggory et anti-Potter, et je ne veux pas soutenir l'un sans l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée. J'ai voulu dissuader mes amis de les porter, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté " protesta Cedric, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"Ne te fatigue pas, Cedric. Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien. "

Il y eut une courte pause, puis elle maugréa :

"Tu es bien trop fair-play pour ça."

Cedric sentit qu'aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait pas d'une critique. S'il avait osé aller jusque-là, il aurait dit que Morag approuvait.

* * *

Le lac était doucement éclairé par un croissant de lune. Cedric attendait, nerveusement, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Un léger craquement l'avertit d'une présence et il se retourna, sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui se figea quand il aperçut Morag.

"Morag ! Qu'est-ce que…

-Bonsoir à toi aussi ".

D'ordinaire, nul n'avait besoin de rappeler à Cedric ses bonnes manières. Il en fut confus et tenta de retrouver son empire sur lui-même, alors que Morag, apparemment inconsciente de sa gêne, poursuivait :

"Tu t'interroges peut-être sur les raisons de ma présence ici. Tu me connais, j'aime faire un petit jogging les soirs de printemps, quand l'air est doux…Et bien que tu l'aies sans doute entendu une centaine de fois, tu as été extraordinaire dans ce tournoi. Face au dragon, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie. J'ai bien cru que tu allais te faire griller vif.

-J'ai eu cette impression, moi aussi."

Ils rirent tous deux, son rire grave et serein contrastant avec la nervosité de son rire à elle.

"Enfin …Tâche de rester en vie, voilà ce que je voulais te dire.

-Et ton jogging ?

-C'est un prétexte comme un autre. Il est impossible de t'adresser deux mots durant la journée, avec tous les admirateurs qui te suivent comme ton ombre et ta garde rapprochée en dernier recours. "

Cedric ne s'attendait pas à cette admission. Son but avait été de rappeler à Morag son but initial, car il était assez pressé.

"Merci pour le conseil.

-Tu le trouves stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Superflu, à la limite" reconnut gentiment Cedric.

"Pas dans ton cas." assena Morag, catégorique.

Cedric rompit le silence :

"Morag, cela t'embêterait de…Ecoute, je ne veux pas te chasser, mais j'attends quelqu'un, pour ainsi dire, et…

-Oh ! " fit Morag.

Puis :

"C'est Cho l'heureuse élue ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Casanova, je m'éclipse. Je m'y attendais."

Son rire en cascade la suivit dans la nuit tombante. Cedric l'entendit longtemps après son départ. Cho arrivait déjà au rendez-vous, s'excusant pour son quart d'heure de retard.

* * *

Le bal fut féerique. Cho ne quittait pas son bras, radieuse. Cedric se sentait heureux, aimé, soutenu, prêt à affronter la dernière étape du tournoi. Une fois le bal achevé, Cho et lui s'embrassèrent. Son monde était parfait.

* * *

"Cedric ! "

Morag se tenait devant lui, très pâle.

"Morag ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air malade " s'inquiéta Cedric.

Elle balaya d'un revers de main ses questions, comme lors de leur première rencontre, en fille qui va droit au but.

"Je suis malade d'inquiétude, oui ! "  
Elle le fixa de ses yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il y lut des vagues houleuses, un ciel de tempête.

"J'ai un pressentiment. D'habitude, je laisse ce genre de choses à Trelawney et consort. Mais je ne peux pas me taire, d'autant plus que l'histoire du Tournoi me conforte dans mon inquiétude, et…

-Morag ! Tu t'égares un peu, non ? " la reprit-il avec douceur.

"Tu as raison. Désolée. C'est juste que je me suis beaucoup documentée- quand je suis nerveuse, je me réfugie dans mes connaissances. Elles me réconfortent. Sauf que cette fois-ci, rien de ce que j'ai découvert ne me rassure. Cedric, beaucoup de gens sont morts au cours de ce Tournoi.

-On me l'a déjà dit, tu sais.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! La dernière ligne droite est cruciale, parce que c'est au moment où l'on croit avoir réussi le plus dur que l'on baisse la garde ! Les statistiques montrent que plus de la moitié des Champions décédés au cours de ce tournoi ont été tués lors de la dernière épreuve !

-Je ferais attention. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Morag. " essaya-t-il de la raisonner. Mais elle se débattit :

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne m'as jamais prise au sérieux ! Tu te moques de moi, et tu n'en as strictement rien à faire de ce que je te dis !

-C'est faux ! ". Cedric soutint gravement son regard incrédule.

"Je ne me moquerais pas de toi. Vas-y, je t'écoute".

Son ton apaisant eut raison des réticences de Morag. Elle soupira imperceptiblement, puis se lança :

"Tu es trop bon. Trop gentil. Trop confiant, je te l'ai déjà dit. "énuméra Morag. "Peut-être ne suis-je qu'une Serdaigle froide et cérébrale, mais je sais que le monde n'est pas bon, Cedric. Par le passé, on a vu des Champions perdre la tête et se mettre à en attaquer d'autres. On a vu des trahisons, des Avada Kedavra dans le dos…Juste…Méfie-toi, Cedric. Sois sur tes gardes. Ne fais jamais de cadeau, parce qu'on ne t'en fera pas. J'ai peur parce que…tu étais trop parfait pour exister, et tu es trop parfait pour vivre longtemps.

-Morag, je suis loin d'être tel que tu me décris. J'ai beaucoup de défauts" commença Cedric, gêné.

"Ne fais pas ton modeste. Promets-moi seulement que si jamais tu es menacé, ou que tu te sens menacé…

-Oui ?

-Tu riposteras le premier.

-Je ne peux pas riposter le premier ! Si on riposte, c'est à une attaque.

-Tu m'as bien comprise. Ne demande pas d'explications, tire d'abord, analyse ensuite !

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça" Morag détourna la tête et se mordit les lèvres, "mais je te promets de faire mon possible pour rester en vie, ça te va ? ".

Il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder :

"Je te le promets."

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et rétorqua :

"Il faudra m'en contenter. Cedric ?

-Oui ? "

Elle le fixa intensément, puis se jeta dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer :

"Même si tu ne remportes pas la Coupe, tu seras toujours un Champion."

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et s'enfuit.

* * *

Progresser à l'intérieur du labyrinthe était un vrai cauchemar. Morag avait dit vrai, la trahison avait pris les traits de Viktor Krum. Krum ! Lui qu'il avait toujours tenu pour un homme d'honneur, un adversaire digne d'estime. Le labyrinthe les changeait irrévocablement. Les masques tombaient. Allait-il perdre ses illusions, à son tour ?

* * *

Potter lui avait sauvé la vie. La loyauté existait encore. Tous ces principes, en lesquels il avait cru et auxquels il s'était toujours efforcé d'être fidèle, les bafouerait-il à présent que Harry gisait à terre pour lui avoir porté secours ?

La coupe s'offrait à lui, tentatrice. La quête du Tournoi allait prendre fin, le Champion n'avait qu'à s'emparer du trophée brillant d'un éclat translucide.

Mais lui se mépriserait à tout jamais s'il acceptait cette victoire tronquée.

Il était "fair-play", et alors ? Il y plaçait sa fierté.

"Prends la. " dit-il à Harry.

* * *

Finalement, ils l'avaient prise toux deux, exultant d'avoir surmonté les obstacles sans avoir renié ce qu'ils étaient. Cedric sentait la griserie de la victoire lui monter à la tête quand la promesse que Morag lui avait arrachée lui revint à l'esprit. Rester sur ses gardes…

Mais c'était inutile à présent, non ?

La Coupe les entraîna dans un endroit étrange, désert. Il sentit l'inquiétude gagner Harry en même temps que lui. Quelque chose remua dans l'obscurité…

_Tire d'abord…_

Il porta la main à sa baguette, sa fidèle alliée. Sentir le contact du bois sur sa peau le rassura un peu.

Quelqu'un émergeait de l'obscurité.

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'intrus, voulant lui demander qui il était, ce qu'il voulait, mais les mots le désertèrent et il entendit la voix de Morag, entêtante… qui le suppliait.

_Promets-moi…_

"Tue l'autre ! " ordonna une autre voix. Une voix mauvaise…

_Tire d'abord…_

Il eut à peine le temps de dégainer et de songer à l'un des sorts informulés qu'il avait appris pour parer aux attaques qui se présenteraient au cours du Tournoi…Son pied se prit dans une racine, ou était-ce le bord d'un caveau ?

"Avada Kedavra !"

Il plongeait dans un monde de ténèbres.

Et les flots obscurs se refermèrent sur lui.

* * *

_**Note de l'Auteur:**_

_**-critiques, commentaires? n'hésitez pas!**_


	2. La visiteuse

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JKR!

NB: les parties 2 & 3 sont postées ici, étant très courtes.

* * *

Objets informes, ombres aux contours mal définis, blancheur trop vive qui l'éblouissait…

Le monde l'appelait.

Engourdi, il cligna des paupières. Les ténèbres le retenaient, l'empêchaient d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'insupportable clarté.

Il faillit céder, mais dans un ultime sursaut de volonté, il parvint à soulever ses paupières.

Ses yeux gris accrochèrent un mur blanc, puis un homme vêtu d'une robe verte…une robe de Médicomage.

On le vit, on s'exclama de surprise, on s'empressa autour de lui. La gorge serrée, il voulut parler, mais n'émit que quelques sons gutturaux.

Au milieu du brouhaha, il comprit qu'on allait appeler ses parents. Rien ne lui échappa, pas même l'excitation de deux jeunes internes chuchotant :

"Après tout ce temps, on ne s'y attendait plus !

-Dame ! Quatre ans!".

Avec une effroyable lucidité, il comprit qu'il s'était endormi adolescent pour se réveiller homme. Et désormais, retourner en arrière lui était interdit.

* * *

"Cedric !"

Sa mère l'embrassait sur le front, sur les joues. Il avait voulu se lever en la voyant arriver, mais ses jambes, encore trop faibles, le lui avaient interdit. Elle était la même que dans son souvenir, avec peut-être, quelques mèches grises de plus.

Son père n'avait rien dit, mais ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes. Il le dévisageait avec un mélange d'incrédulité persistante et d'émerveillement.

"Mon fils" dit-il enfin. "Mon fils" répéta-t-il comme pour se convaincre de la réalité.

* * *

Harry Potter l'avait ramené pour mort, mais le sort qu'il avait jeté pour se protéger lui avait sauvé la vie. Le prix à payer avait été ces quatre années de coma. Il avait manqué la guerre, la défaite, un an auparavant, de Vous-Savez-Qui par ce même Harry Potter. Il retrouvait un monde blessé, mais en paix. Il s'en était passé des choses en quatre ans…

Il demanda des nouvelles de ses camarades, mais ses parents ne purent l'éclairer. Ils avaient "perdu le contact".

"Et Cho ?" s'enquit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé.

Sa mère parut contrariée, et son père prit un air faussement détaché.

Tel père, tel fils, pensa Cedric avec une pincée de nostalgie . Les hommes Diggory n'avaient jamais été doués pour le mensonge.

"Vous avez perdu le contact avec tous mes amis de Poudlard ?" interrogea Cedric, cachant tant bien que mal son désarroi.

Sa mère posa sur lui un regard empli de commisération. Son fils ne l'avait jamais dupée.

"C'est étonnant que tu n'aies pas demandé ce qu'était devenue…

-Amos ! " interrompit sa mère. "J'ai prévenu les personnes qui devaient l'être. Cedric, l'hôpital va te garder encore en observation.

-Pas pour longtemps, mais ils veulent s'assurer que tu rentres à la maison en bon état. Je te promets que tu rentreras chez nous bientôt. "

Il soutint sans ciller le regard anxieux de son père :

"Tout ira bien, papa, maman."

Si sa réponse rassura son père, elle ne convainquit pas sa mère.

* * *

Avec mille précautions, son père répondit à ses questions, mais Cedric devinait ses réserves, savait déchiffrer ses silences. Il avait quatre années à rattraper. Quatre années d'une vie.

Sa mère était présente, attentive, guettant ses moindres réactions. Il lui opposa une face impassible.

Vers la fin de la journée, ses parents le quittèrent à regret, pour préparer ses affaires. Dans quelques jours, il serait de retour chez eux.

Chez eux…Ces mots avaient-ils encore un sens ?

Avant de le laisser, sa mère lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Repose-toi. Il se peut que sous peu, tu reçoives une visite. Tous ne t'ont pas oublié, Cedric."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il perçut le bruit d'une porte que l'on entrouvrait précautionneusement, des pas légers, une présence qui n'était pas celle d'un Médicomage.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un instant, il nourrit un fol espoir à la vue de mèches de jais, mais l'illusion se dissipa trop vite. Ce ne furent pas les yeux mystérieux de Cho Chang qui l'accueillirent, mais de francs yeux bleu sombre, bien qu'énigmatiques à leur manière.

"Cache ta joie, Cedric. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas celle que tu attendais, mais tu pourrais faire semblant d'être content de me voir. C'est fou ce que cette scène me rappelle un soir de printemps au bord du lac…

-Morag. Tu…tu es venue ?

-Tu te souviens de moi, c'est déjà ça. D'après les premiers rapports de ta mère, j'avais craint que tu ne fusses devenu amnésique. Je constate avec une joie mêlée de désappointement que ce n'est pas le cas, sauf quand il s'agit de moi. Qui sait ? Un jour, je n'aurais pas à attendre de déclic.

-C'est très gentil" commença Cedric avant de s'arrêter, à court de mots.

Morag reprit le flambeau. Elle avait changé, moins garçon manqué, plus mûre, et dans ses yeux, une lueur grave qui n'y était pas auparavant.

"Je passais par là, j'ai appris les nouvelles- les excellentes nouvelles, et je voulais te souhaiter un bon retour.

-Un bon retour ? " questionna-t-il, désarçonné.

"Bon retour parmi nous" répondit Morag.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ses mots sonnaient juste.

* * *

Elle revint le lendemain. Il lui posa les questions qu'il n'osait pas poser à ses parents, lui demandant de lui raconter la période qui avait suivi son coma, revenant sans cesse à ce cher Poudlard. Sans faire d'ironie, elle lui décrivit la tristesse, l'incompréhension qui s'était emparée des élèves, la campagne de désinformation du Ministère, l'Armée de Dumbledore qu'avait créé Potter, et dans laquelle nombre de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles s'étaient engagés, pour venger sa mémoire.

"Venger ma mémoire ! Comme tu y vas ! " protesta Cedric. "Je n'étais pas mort !

-Beaucoup de gens pensaient que tu ne te réveillerais plus" répliqua Morag avec le manque de tact qui la caractérisait. Parfois, Cedric ne savait pas s'il détestait cette franchise brutale, ou s'il l'appréciait pour le changer de la trop grande subtilité que l'on employait à son égard.

Autrefois, il avait d'ailleurs éprouvé le même genre de confusion envers un élève de sa maison répondant au nom de Zacharias Smith.

"Je suis heureuse que tu leur aies apporté un démenti formel pas plus tard qu'avant-hier" se rattrapa Morag.

"Et Cho ?

-J'ignore ce qu'elle devient.

-Mais…que s'est-il passé pour elle à Poudlard ? "

Il l'implorait du regard, ne comprenant pas sa réticence. Elle céda :

"Nous n'étions pas très proches…Elle a beaucoup pleuré, tout Poudlard l'a vue.

-C'est tout ?

-Je ne connais que ce qui est de notoriété publique, Cedric. Je suis désolée. "

Elle fuyait son regard.

"Morag, tu sais autre chose. Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. Elle n'a pas eu trop de peine ? Elle s'est consolée, dis ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Elle le dévisagea :

"Tu es vraiment…ineffable, Cedric.

-Ne me torture pas. Dis-moi si elle s'est remise de mon accident.

-Oui.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais elle s'est vite consolée ! " explosa Morag.

Cedric ferma les yeux :

"Qui ?

-Cedric…

-Qui ? " répéta-t-il sans élever la voix, mais fermement.

"Potter…

-Elle a raison…c'est un garçon bien.

-Puis Michael Corner, un Serdaigle. C'est tout ce que je sais, Cedric. "

Quelque chose dans le ton de Morag le piqua au vif :

"Je ne la blâme pas du tout.

-Inutile de me le dire, je te connais.

-Elle aurait eu tort de m'attendre ! Tout le monde me donnait pour mort !

-Certes. Tu as ton opinion, et moi la mienne.

-J'aurais pu ne pas me réveiller avant quinze ans ! Dans de telles situations, il n'y a pas de date butoir ! C'aurait été égoïste de ma part d'attendre d'elle un tel sacrifice. Tu ne te rends pas compte, Morag, de ce que ça représente. " conclut-il sobrement.

"Cedric, elle est sortie avec eux l'année suivant ton accident. Je ne la condamne pas, mais…

-Mais ?

-C'est juste qu'à sa place, j'aurais attendu un peu plus longtemps", acheva-t-elle avec douceur.

Cedric reprit son masque flegmatique et se renfonça dans les oreillers :

"J'apprécie ton soutien, Morag, mais ne la juge pas aussi durement. Tu n'étais pas à sa place.

-C'est vrai. Je n'y étais pas" reprit pensivement la jeune femme.

Il s'écoula deux jours avant qu'elle ne revienne.

"Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné" lança Cedric, mi sérieux, mi-rieur, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre.

"Je pensais que je t'importunais" rétorqua Morag.

Il se récria, et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens :

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'as apporté une aide précieuse. Je ne sais comment te remercier. Tu n'étais pas obligée de me rendre visite…

-Nous étions amis, non ? " coupa Morag.

Cedric ne tint pas compte de l'interruption :

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle soupira :

"Pour un garçon aussi futé, tu peux te montrer drôlement obtus, Cedric Diggory. "

Elle passa le reste de la matinée à lui lire des coupures de presse qu'elle avait sélectionnées. Petit à petit, Cedric refaisait avec elle le chemin des années de guerre. Silencieux, il enregistrait les informations qu'elle lui distillait au compte-gouttes. Pris par cet effort, il en oublia de chercher le sens de sa phrase.

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur:_**

_-des réactions? n'hésitez pas!_


	3. Révélations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Merci à **Erylis**, **perrinette**, **LN-la seule-l'unique**, **analaura**, **titemaya, Maelys** & **Ezilda** pour leurs gentils commentaires!

Et en réponse à une question qui a été posée: non, Harry Potter n'apparaîtra pas dans cette mini-fic. A l'origine, elle était censée être offerte en OS d'anniversaire avec un peu de guimauve & Cedric Diggory.

* * *

Rien n'avait changé dans sa chambre. Les mêmes posters ornaient les murs, ses livres scolaires étaient soigneusement empilés sur un coin du bureau. Ses parents avaient conservé l'endroit tel qu'il l'avait laissé. 

Son futur était assuré. Il lui serait aisé de trouver un emploi digne de lui, sa participation au Tournoi lui ouvrirait toutes les portes …si ses aptitudes n'avaient pas pâti de ses quatre ans de sommeil forcé.

Il lui aurait été facile de se retrancher dans sa maison remplie d'objets familiers, d'attendre quelques mois avant de se confronter à la réalité crue du monde extérieur. Mais Cedric savait que le monde extérieur ne l'avait pas attendu durant son coma, et qu'il ne l'attendrait pas davantage à présent.

Aussi, moins d'une semaine après son retour à la maison, il exprima le désir d'aller se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

"Je t'accompagne", proposa sa mère.

"Maman, je suis un grand garçon. J'ai dix-sept…vingt et un ans" se reprit-il. "Je saurai me débrouiller."

"Je serais plus tranquille si tu demandais à quelqu'un de t'accompagner. As-tu pensé à Morag? "

Cedric tiqua :

"Tu connais Morag MacDougal?

-Quelle question ! Ne t'a-t-elle pas rendu visite, à Sainte Mangouste ?

-Si, mais je ne me doutais pas que vous étiez en contact.

-Qui l'a prévenue, d'après toi ? "

Cedric se morigéna. En effet, qui d'autre que ses parents pour prévenir Morag ? Mais comment la connaissaient-ils ?

Devinant ses pensées, sa mère lui expliqua:

"Après ce qui t'est arrivé, nous avons reçu de nombreux messages de soutien. Beaucoup ont été envoyés par des élèves de Poudlard. On nous a dit que tu avais été un garçon courageux, généreux, que tu n'avais pas mérité… "elle étouffa un sanglot, et Cedric la serra dans ses bras.

Quand elle se fut remise, elle continua :

"Puis, je reçus la lettre de Morag. Comme les autres, elle contenait des paroles de réconfort, mais sa lettre retint mon attention.

-Pourquoi ? " demanda Cedric alors qu'elle hésitait à poursuivre.

Sa mère posa sur lui un regard insondable :

"Elle seule me parlait de toi au présent. Pour les autres, tu étais déjà un souvenir. Nous avons continué à correspondre. Tous les mois, elle prenait de tes nouvelles. D'autres parmi tes amis l'ont fait, mais graduellement, ils ont cessé d'écrire.

-Je vois. Mais je ne veux pas la déranger. Elle a sûrement mieux à faire que de s'occuper de moi par charité.

-Cedric ! Elle nous a apporté l'espoir quand nous nous apprêtions à renoncer au rêve de te revoir parmi nous . Elle ne t'a pas oublié, et tu la traites d'égoïste ?

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Maman. Je lui suis très reconnaissant, mais je ne comprends pas son dévouement. Je n'abuserai pas de sa gentillesse.

-Tu as toujours accordé ton aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Maintenant que les rôles sont inversés, tu refuserais l'aide qu'on est prêt à t'apporter ?

-Maman…

-Il n'y a rien d'humiliant à accepter l'aide qu'elle te proposera, j'en suis certaine. Ne l'offense pas, Cedric."

Il tenta sa dernière cartouche :

"Tu as ses coordonnées, mais elle travaille peut-être."

Sa mère soupira :

"Mon chéri, dans notre correspondance mensuelle de quatre ans, nous n'avons pas parlé que de toi. Elle est étudiante en sortilèges appliqués, et bien que la période des vacances scolaires débute dans une semaine, elle est déjà en pré-vacances et te consacrera son temps libre si tu le lui demandes gentiment."

Cedric s'inclina.

* * *

"Le Chemin de traverse n'a pas changé. " constata Cedric, fasciné.

"Une bonne chose pour toi ! Quoique ces pavés soient toujours aussi traîtres" bougonna Morag alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin en direction des librairies qu'affectionnait Cedric.

"Je voudrais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour mes parents et pour moi. Ma mère a vendu la mèche" ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication comme Morag rougissait :

"Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ose espérer que si une telle chose m'était arrivée, quelqu'un en aurait fait autant pour moi. Oh ! Regarde ! Ils ont la nouvelle édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard !

-Serais-tu en train de faire diversion ? " sourit Cedric. "Si ma mémoire est bonne, tes seules passions étaient le Quiditch et les sortilèges, pas l'Histoire !

-Les gens changent" répondit dignement Morag.

"C'est pourquoi tu étudies les sortilèges appliqués" la taquina-t-il.

"Comment.. .? Ah, ta mère te l'a dit.

-Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais interrogée sur ce que toi, tu étais devenue.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

-S'il te plaît. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un sujet passionnant.

-Je ne marche pas aux flatteries" sourit-elle. "Un autre jour.

-C'est une phrase que tu affectionnes. Tu remets toujours les choses importantes au lendemain ?

-Je pars du principe que nous avons tout le temps du monde devant nous.

-C'est optimiste.

-C'est surtout faux, mais sans cette devise, comment entretiendrais-je ma patience ?

-Tu es patiente, toi ?

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines, Cedric". Elle examina avec soin la reliure d'un livre poussiéreux :

"Plus que tu ne l'imagines."

* * *

La vie reprenait son cours, trop vite pour que lui pût suivre la cadence. D'anciens amis de Poufsouffle vinrent lui rendre visite. En dépit de la camaraderie sincère qui les unissait encore, il se sentit gêné quand ils évoquèrent, non leurs projets d'avenir comme autrefois, mais leur présent.

"Et toi, Ced ? Quels sont tes projets- une fois que tu iras mieux, bien sûr ? " s'enquit Callwader.

"Je vais tenter le concours d'Auror.

-Splendide ! Tu l'auras. Tu as toujours été le meilleur" s'exclama Summerby, chaudement approuvé par les autres.

Plus tard, seul dans sa chambre, il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de donner cette réponse. Il n'avait jamais su dans quel domaine il se spécialiserait- l'un des inconvénients d'être doué presque partout. Mais quand Callawader l'avait interrogé, il n'y avait eu aucun doute. Protéger la population des Mages Noirs potentiels, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire durant la guerre- telle serait sa mission.

* * *

"Ça te ressemble bien" soupira Morag, consultée le lendemain sur le sujet.

Ils déambulaient à nouveau le long du Chemin de traverse.

"J'ai les compétences et la motivation. Je veux pouvoir sortir de chez moi et agir, enfin !" s'enflamma Cedric.

"C'est une profession dangereuse, mais tu as vu pire lors de ce Tournoi, j'imagine.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de te retenir.

-Dans deux mois, je passe le concours. Mais j'aimerais- si tu le veux bien- que tu m'aides à m'y préparer. Je ne sais pas ce que valent mes réflexes.

-Je t'aiderais, évidemment. Ne te fais pas trop de souc…_ïïe_ ! ".

Il eut juste le temps d'allonger les bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étalât de tout son long. Elle l'avait dit, les pavés étaient traîtres.

"Est-ce que ça va ? "

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, plus secouée que la situation ne l'exigeait. Il vit que ses mains tremblaient.

"Oui" dit-elle finalement, légèrement essoufflée. "Tout va bien. Donc, c'est d'accord pour ton entraînement. On commence quand tu veux. Quoiqu'après cette démonstration, tes réflexes semblent en parfait état de marche."

Elle se dégagea doucement des bras qui la tenaient encore emprisonnée. S'en apercevant, il rougit et recula :

"Disons, jeudi matin, chez moi, vers… ? Tu choisis l'heure.

-Jeudi sans faute, neuf heures. Prépare-toi sérieusement, Diggory, je serais la plus cruelle examinatrice fictive à laquelle tu aies jamais eu affaire ! "

Il sourit, d'un sourire qui éclaira son visage tout entier. Sa Morag était de retour.

* * *

"Bon sang, Cedric, un peu de pitié pour moi ! à Poudlard, je n'étais pas douée en défense contre les forces du mal ! "

Il refusa de tomber dans le panneau :

"Je sais pertinemment que tu as décroché un Optimal ! Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement ! "

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire :

"Tu commences à comprendre ! "

Leurs baguettes virevoltèrent, mais Cedric maniait la sienne avec une virtuosité supérieure. Heureusement pour elle, Morag était agile et esquivait ses coups avec grâce.

Soudain, dans le feu de l'action, il la projeta contre le mur.

"Morag !"

Elle gisait, inanimée. Il s'empressa auprès d'elle, mais elle rouvrit subitement les yeux et lança un simple _"Expelliarmus ! ".  
_  
Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais il ne s'y ferait probablement jamais.

"Ce n'est pas fair-play !

-Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde. Mais tu as de bons restes," admit-elle en lui décochant l'un de ces sourires fugaces dont elle avait le secret.

Il n'était déjà pas de nature très rancunière, mais cette fois, toute contrariété s'évanouit. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses petits travers.

* * *

"Je ne peux pas rester ce soir" annonça-t-elle une semaine plus tard.

Un soir sur deux, ils révisaient la partie théorique du concours. Cedric avait protesté qu'il pouvait le faire seul, mais la Serdaigle avait argué de l'excellence de ses méthodes de travail et il avait fini par accepter cet arrangement. Certes, il était resté en contact avec Callwader, Summerby et ses anciens amis, mais leur tact le minait. L'inactivité lui pesait, et il avait hâte d'avoir à son tour des anecdotes de travail à raconter. Morag pouvait tout entendre sans louvoyer, elle qui le tançait régulièrement au sujet de sa placidité : "Ce n'est pas naturel" disait-elle. "Tu as le droit d'être faible et colérique de temps en temps, Cedric".

Il accueillit la nouvelle avec son flegme habituel :

"Tu as quelque chose de prévu avec Mandy et Megan ? "

Il faisait allusion à ses meilleures amies, une ancienne Serdaigle et une ancienne Poufsouffle dont elle parlait fréquemment.

"Non. Elles sont déjà parties en vacances".

Sa curiosité fut éveillée :

"Serait-ce un rendez-vous galant ? "

Avec Morag, son esprit taquin pouvait frapper sans craindre de peiner ou d'offenser. Mais cette fois, Morag se renfogna:

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, Diggory. "

Elle ne l'appelait par son nom de famille que lorsqu'elle était énervée. Il insista, sans relever le signal d'alerte :

"Il y a quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue! "

Morag s'empourpra à une vitesse alarmante.

"Ça par exemple ! Tu aimes quelqu'un ! " s'exclama Cedric, sous le choc de sa découverte.

"Ferme-la, Diggory ! Je n'ai rendez-vous avec personne !

-Peut-être, mais tu as un faible pour quelqu'un…Je le connais ? Morag… ?"

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme.

"Morag, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Je sais que tu n'en avais pas l'intention, mais tu le fais à tous les coups, Diggory ! "

Sa détresse lui fit mal. Il l'attira à lui, sans prendre garde au fait que ses sanglots redoublaient de violence :

"Tu as le droit de montrer tes émotions, Morag. Sh…Sh…" murmura-t-il comme à un enfant.

Quand elle se fût calmée, il lui demanda, animé d'une fibre protectrice qu'il s'ignorait :

"Donne-moi le nom du crétin qui t'a fait pleurer.

-C'est inutile. Il ignore que je l'aime" sourit pitoyablement Morag.

"Ne verse pas de larmes pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine" gronda Cedric.

"Il ne me voit pas" murmura-t-elle douloureusement.

L'air triste et défait de Morag fut insupportable au jeune homme :

"Comment est-ce possible ? Morag, écoute-moi attentivement, et sache que je ne dis pas ça pour être gentil : tu es belle, passionnée, loyale, tu es tout ce qu'un garçon sensé pourrait souhaiter, et même plus. Il faudrait être un parfait abruti pour ne pas le réaliser ! "

Ses yeux gris brillaient d'indignation. Morag le regarda longuement, puis éclata de rire.

"Tu sais qu'en ce moment, je pourrais t'embrasser ! "

Gêné, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Morag riait toujours. Enfin, elle recouvra son sérieux :

"Ce soir, je dois m'occuper de mon frère, Jeremy.

-Il est revenu hier de Poudlard, non ? Tu vas donc chez tes parents ?

-Non. Jem passera ses vacances avec moi. Je te le présenterai, il meurt d'envie de parler à un Champion." Elle se saisit de _Comment se défaire_ _d'un Mage Noir en trente leçons_ pour couper court à ses questions :

"Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, je dois dire que je suis étonnée de voir à quel point les esprits brillants peuvent se montrer aussi obtus…mais tu es le plus adorable crétin de ma connaissance. "

Drôle de manière de lui retourner le compliment qu'il lui avait fait, mais Morag était Morag, aussi Cedric ne poussa pas plus loin ses investigations.

Il dormit mal cette nuit-là, une nuit de pleine lune. Il lui semblait que Morag lui cachait quelque chose.

* * *

Le lendemain, on sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit, prêt à accueillir Morag. 

Mais il était dit que celle qu'il attendait serait toujours en retard.

"Bonjour, Cedric".

Plus lumineuse que jamais, Cho Chang se tenait sur son seuil.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_-des réactions? n'hésitez pas!_


	4. Soupçons

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Un grand merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 3 : **Lexie**, **Gen**, **LN-la seule-l'unique**, **Maelys**, **Selena Flowright**, **willedmina,** **analaura** & **titemaya** pour leurs sympathiques commentaires !

Ici, réponses aux commentaires des deux revieweuses « anonymes » (car j'ignore où je peux leur répondre ailleurs) :

Lexie : Un cadeau de Noël, je suis flattée par la comparaison ! Pour ne pas être perspicace, il est vrai que je n'ai pas arrangé Cedric dans cette histoire…Là, je n'ai pas trop tardé, non ? merci pour ton commentaire !

Gen : Merci ! j'éprouve la même chose à l'encontre du personnage de Cho Chang, et j'espère également qu'un certain Poufsouffle de notre connaissance va comprendre ce qui saute aux yeux de tous (sauf aux siens…)

* * *

Assise sur le canapé du salon, Cho refusa la tasse de thé que Cedric lui proposa.

« Tu m'as manqué », dit-elle.

Cho était encore plus radieuse que dans les précieux moments qu'il avait conservés dans un recoin de sa mémoire, avant d'apprendre ses fiançailles par Callwader. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'aveu de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contactée depuis ton réveil ? »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Je ne voulais pas te perturber. C'était plus sage, étant donné les circonstances. »

A son regard interrogateur, il ajouta :

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas présenté mes félicitations. On m'a dit, pour tes fiançailles. Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Cho rougit et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à ses mains. Cedric nota au passage que celles-ci étaient dépourvues de la moindre bague.

« Il en a été question, avec Roger. Roger Davies- tu te souviens de lui ?

-Oui. C'est un chic type.

-Oui. Je le crois aussi. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour me rendre heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Il est beau, intelligent, il m'aime…Mais notre engagement n'est pas irréversible. Je ne suis pas encore Mrs Davies, Cedric. »

Elle l'implorait presque, les yeux luisants de larmes. Cedric lutta contre la tentation.

« Cho, tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu dis. Roger…

-Il n'est pas toi, et il ne le sera jamais ! Chaque seconde près de toi me rappelle ce que nous avons vécu à Poudlard. Nous avons été heureux, tu ne le nies pas ? »

Revenir en arrière…Les temps insouciants de Poudlard lui tendaient les bras. Mais il se devait de résister.

« Tu as Roger maintenant. Tu as mûri, tu en as aimé d'autres que moi entre-temps…

- Harry, Michael, Roger…J'ai cherché à t'oublier auprès d'eux, à dépasser notre histoire, mais je le sais à présent, c'est impossible !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Cho ? Que je t'enlève à ton fiancé, par pur égoïsme ? » demanda Cedric, frustré.

Les yeux noirs de Cho l'envoûtaient doucement. En dépit de lui, il tombait à nouveau sous leur coupe.

« Un seul mot de toi suffira pour que je rompe avec Roger. Nous reprendrons notre histoire où nous l'avons laissée. C'est tellement simple! Un seul mot, et je t'appartiens.

-Cho, ce serait déloyal ! » se débattit Cedric.

Repartir à zéro. La vie lui donnait à nouveau une seconde chance. La refuserait-il, au nom de quelques principes que plus grand monde ne respectait ?

Cho l'hypnotisait, tentatrice telle la coupe du tournoi des trois champions au sortir du labyrinthe. Elle lui offrait la possibilité de renouer avec le monde de ses dix-sept ans, empli d'instants parfaits, d'espoirs et de rêves…

"Déloyal ! Nous ne sommes pas sur un terrain de Quidditch, Cedric ! Qu'est-ce que le fair-play quand mon bonheur est en jeu !

-_Ton _bonheur ? "demanda lentement Cedric, dégrisé.

Cho était belle et le savait, tant on le lui avait répété. Elle était aimante, mais prête à sacrifier froidement quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route. Si elle aimait, c'était pour être admirée à sa juste valeur en échange.

L'image de Morag, aimant sans conditions, constante dans ses affections et sans espoir d'être payée de retour, mit Cedric mal à l'aise. Un mois auparavant, il n'y aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il considérait Cho avec compassion, mais sans la tendresse qu'il avait éprouvée jadis. Cho appartenait à un passé qu'il devait accepter comme révolu.

"Nous sommes entrés, la porte était ouverte…Oh ! Je … je suis désolée. Viens, Jemmy ".

Morag s'enfuyait déjà du salon, mais il s'excusa auprès de Cho et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Il la rattrapa sur le seuil.

"Morag ! Bonjour !" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années qui l'accompagnait.

Elle avait les traits fatigués, et son petit frère ne valait guère mieux.

"Est-ce que ça va ?

-Tu te répètes, Diggory. C'est de ta santé que tu devrais t'inquiéter, pas de celle des autres.

-Pourquoi es-tu fâchée contre moi ?

-Je ne suis pas fâchée !

-Tu m'as appelé Diggory.

-Oublie ça, et occupe-toi de ta charmante invitée. Elle attend.

-Tant pis !

-Cedric ! " lança sèchement Cho, qui les avait rejoint.

Elle jeta un regard méfiant à Morag :

"Nous devons discuter."

Excédé, il rentra chez lui, Cho sur ses talons, non sans avoir demandé à Morag de l'attendre au préalable :

"Je ne serais pas long ", ce à quoi Cho eut une expression furieuse. Quant à Morag, elle répondit, désabusée :

"J'attendrai. J'ai l'habitude. "

Dix minutes plus tard, Cho sortait en trombe de la maison. Elle s'arrêta devant Morag :

"Je me souviens maintenant. Tu étais une Serdaigle…une petite Serdaigle envieuse ! Et tu voulais me le prendre ! Tu m'enviais !

-Je ne t'enviais pas, _toi_. Je t'enviais son affection" souffla Morag.

"Je l'ai perdu, mais toi, tu ne l'auras jamais ! Jamais ! " articula vicieusement Cho, avant de sortir de leur vie.

* * *

« Cedric ? »

Morag pénétra dans le salon, hésitante.

Cedric fixait la tâche sombre qui s'élargissait sur le tapis- le contenu d'une tasse de thé que quelqu'un de mécontent avait jetée à terre.

« Morag. Où est ton frère ? tu devais me le présenter. » sourit distraitement Cedric.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je l'ai envoyé s'acheter une glace chez Fortescue. J'ai pensé qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de te rencontrer sous ton meilleur jour. »

La délicatesse de Morag le toucha :

« J'aurais pu le recevoir quand même, tu sais.

-Cedric, tu n'étais pas le seul concerné dans l'affaire. Il eut été regrettable que Jeremy rencontre son idole, ancien Champion de Poudlard et futur Auror d'élite, transformé en fontaine après une déception sentimentale. Des mythes ont été cassés pour moins que ça, tu sais ! »

Elle lui arracha un sourire, puis elle sortit sa baguette:

« Tu permets ? _récurvite !_ »

La tâche de thé disparut.

« Tu vois, ton tapis est comme neuf. Prêt à absorber le contenu d'autres tasses de thé envoyées dans ta direction par des petites amies irritées.

-C'était mon premier amour », murmura Cedric.

Morag cessa ses plaisanteries.

« Si tu as rompu avec elle, c'est que tu ne l'aimais plus ? » interrogea-t-elle à voix basse.

« Oui et non. Quelque part, je l'aimerais toujours. Mais elle a vécu d'autres choses en quatre ans, elle s'est fiancée… »

Compatissante, Morag serra sa main.

« Et puis, même si je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, tu avais raison, Morag. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je l'aurais attendue un peu plus longtemps. » admit Cedric.

Il soupira, puis gaiement :

« C'est une étape que nous devons franchir pour mûrir, j'imagine. Renoncer à notre premier amour lorsque celui-ci devient un rêve impossible à poursuivre.

-Comme c'est joliment tourné! » rit Morag.

« Je suis sérieux », insista Cedric. «Renoncer à poursuivre ce qui ne nous apportera que des souffrances est une décision sage. Une décision d'adulte. Morag, tu vas dire que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais ce conseil est valable pour toi aussi.

-Diggory… » gronda aussitôt la jeune femme.

« Je te propose une alliance : tu renonces à cet amour qui te rend malheureuse pendant que je renonce à Cho. Nous nous entraidons mutuellement, et…

-Diggory, tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas comparer mon amour à ta relation avec Cho Chang. » siffla Morag, joues enflammées.

« Tu le disais toi-même tout à l'heure, si je peux avoir d'autres petites amies, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas en aimer un autre, plus digne de toi, et…

-Au revoir, Diggory ! »

Morag transplana. Elle était têtue. Hélas pour elle, Cedric pouvait l'être également.

* * *

« Tu es bien songeur » lui dit sa mère au cours du dîner. « Est-ce l'approche de ton concours qui te met dans cet état ?

-Bien sûr que non, il le réussira haut la main ! » clama son père avec confiance.

Cedric sourit poliment, toujours gêné par les effusions paternelles.

« Je songeais à Morag.

-Un très agréable sujet auquel songer, bien plus agréable que ton concours » plaisanta son père, sous le « Amos ! » réprobateur de son épouse.

« Elle a besoin d'aide.

-Oh, est-ce que Jeremy lui cause des problèmes ? »

Cedric ne comprit pas l'intervention de sa mère.

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de son frère. Pourquoi...?

-Des histoires de famille. Tu sais que Morag s'occupe de son frère en lieu et place de ses parents, mais j'ignore pour quelle raison. Ce n'est rien, continue, chéri. Dans quel domaine a-t-elle besoin de ton aide ?»

Se promettant d'éclaircir cette affaire plus tard, Cedric poursuivit, un peu embarrassé :

« Disons que je me propose de lui apporter mon aide sur le plan sentimental.

-C'est une belle façon de le formuler » s'écria son père, gentiment goguenard.

« De quelle manière ? » s'enquit sa mère, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« J'ai appris que Morag souffrait d'un amour non partagé. Elle refuse de m'en parler, mais je suis convaincu qu'elle en est malheureuse. Je vais donc lui trouver un gentil garçon à lui présenter le moment propice ! »

Fier de sa brillante idée, il attendit la réaction de ses parents, qui le déçut quelque peu.

Son père le fixa bizarrement ; sa mère soupira et le conseilla de « laisser cette pauvre Morag tranquille ».

Il n'en tint pas compte. Lui, Cedric Diggory, se promit de faire le bonheur de Morag MacDougal. Avec ou sans son accord.

* * *

Cedric observait avec attention le jeune Jeremy MacDougal. Agé d'une dizaine d'années, le garçon n'avait rien d'un fauteur de troubles. Sa surexcitation était compréhensible sachant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment bondé d'Aurors, que le frère de Morag recherchait avidement du regard, bondissant sur place à la vue du légendaire Maugrey Fol-Œil, ou de l'efficace Kingsley Shacklebot.

Morag l'avait accompagné comme soutien moral, car aujourd'hui était le jour fatidique de ses examens. Ce serait également la dernière fois qu'il la verrait avant plusieurs mois, puisque la jeune femme avait suivi (partiellement) ses conseils en s'inscrivant en année d'échange à l'Institut magique de Dresden.

Un éclat de rire interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Morag discutait avec un de ses camarades de cours, un étudiant en sortilège qui avait lui aussi accompagné un ami à son concours.

« Terry, mon pauvre ami, tu ne verrais pas un Hippogriffe dans un corridor ! ».

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler dans le cerveau en ébullition de Cedric.

Terry Boot était lui aussi un ancien Serdaigle. Morag le connaissait depuis longtemps. Suffisamment pour en être éprise ?

Les mots de Morag lui revinrent à l'esprit :

_« Il ne me voit pas… » _

Le reproche qu'elle venait de faire à Boot ne relevait-il pas du même acabit ?

Les yeux gris de Cedric s'étrécirent. Comment Boot osait-il être aussi obtus ?

Il se chargerait de lui ouvrir les yeux, foi de Cedric Diggory !

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis son concours. Morag était partie en Allemagne, et lui s'occupait actuellement du cas Terry Boot. Lequel regardait déconcerté l'ami de son amie qui l'avait abordé d'un air un peu trop solennel pour le rassurer.

« Boot, je veux te parler de Morag.

-Elle n'est pas là », répondit bêtement Terry.

« Il s'agit d'un sujet délicat, dont je ne peux pas parler devant elle.

-Ah ! » fut le commentaire de Terry. Le Serdaigle le reconnaissait lui-même, il ne faisait pas honneur à sa réputation d'intelligence aiguisée, mais il défiait quiconque de savoir que répondre à un Cedric Diggory aussi revêche que Severus Rogue.

D'ordinaire, l'expression de Diggory était plus qu'engageante, mais un Cedric Diggory revêche, croyez-en Terry, n'était pas un Cedric Diggory avec lequel on pouvait plaisanter.

« Tu connais Morag depuis longtemps ?

-Oui », hésita le Serdaigle.

« Vous êtes bons amis ?

-Je le crois », sourit-il.

«_ Très_ bons amis ? » insista habilement Cedric.

Malheureusement pour lui, Terry Boot était prompt à identifier les nuances et les insinuations quand il en voyait se profiler à l'horizon. Il comprit avec stupeur où Cedric Diggory voulait en venir.

« Tu crois que Morag et moi, nous sommes plus que des amis ? » s'écria-t-il, choqué.

Cedric fut contrarié. Avait-il manqué de subtilité ? Et s'il avait dévoilé le secret de Morag sans que Boot ne puisse lui retourner son affection ?

« Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, Diggory !

-Mais Morag… » commença Cedric avant de s'interrompre, incertain quant à la marche à suivre face à un Terry Boot aussi catégorique.

Diggory était peut-être intelligent, mais sa perspicacité laissait à désirer sur certains points. Terry décida de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin et à Morag :

« Morag a un gros faible pour un garçon qui était au concours d'entrée des Aurors et dont le prénom commence par C ».

Il attendit l'illumination. Mais Cedric plissait le front, concentré à l'extrême.

Terry prit peur. Et si Diggory n'éprouvait strictement rien pour Morag, que lui, Terry, avait vendu la mèche, et que Morag s'en aperçoive ?

Il déglutit péniblement. Imaginer l'ire de Morag dirigée contre son humble personne était par trop perturbant. Il lui fallait un plan de secours, vite !

« Il s'agit de Warrington. Cornelius Warrington

-Warrington? » répéta Cedric. « Warrington… »

Il se souvint d'un joueur de Serpentard au sourire de conquérant et au charme de mauvais garçon. Se pouvait-il que sa petite Morag, qu'il considérait comme une sœur, fût tombée amoureuse d'un personnage aussi peu recommandable ?

Terry retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa ruse fonctionner. La chance lui sourit à nouveau, alors qu'il désignait à Cedric un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à la démarche assurée qui traversait le campus :

« Tiens, c'est lui. Il étudie encore ici, le temps d'être admis au concours. Il a été le tuteur de Morag en métamorphose.»

Les yeux gris de Cedric considérèrent Warrington avec un calme dont Terry ne fut pas dupe.

Peut-être avait-il _vraiment _aidé Morag, finalement.

Le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire était sans doute l'infortuné Cornelius Warrington. Mais comme Terry ne l'appréciait guère, il n'éprouva aucun remords.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_-vos réactions m'intéressent, n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

_-le prochain (et ultime) chapitre sera partiellement épistolaire, et pourrait s'intituler "Cedric Diggory détective de choc" si je n'avais pas déjà un autre titre en réserve..._


	5. Résolution

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Un très, très grand merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 4: **Plumiere, perrinette**, **titemaya**, **willedmina**, **Selena** **Flowrigh**t, **analaura**, **Erylis**, **Lexie**, **caro**, **LN-la seule- l'unique**, pour leurs adorables commentaires !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

caro: la perspicacité n'est pas son fort, heureusement que d'autres le sont pour lui (et je suis certaine que son nez est très joli)

Lexie: 10 heures! je compatis, c'est inhumain.

Et je suis d'accord, un crétin peut être charmant, mais à la longue, ça finit par lasser :)

* * *

La révélation de Terry Boot avait drôlement secoué Cedric. 

Cornelius Warrington.

A présent, le mystérieux inconnu dont il avait soupçonné la présence dans le cœur de Morag avait un nom et un visage. La curiosité de Cedric aurait dû en être satisfaite.

Cedric lui-même aurait dû être satisfait.

Eh bien, pas vraiment.

Pour tout dire, sa découverte ne l'enchantait guère, voire même pas du tout.

Cornelius Warrington. Le nom lui était familier…Warrington…C. Warrington…

Non ? _Le_ Cornelius Warrington, membre de l'équipe des Serpentards ?

Cedric se souvenait de lui. Il savait bien qu'il y avait une raison à son antipathie pour l'objet de l'affection de Morag.

Il l'avait affronté sur le terrain, il l'avait vu en pleine action. Il savait de quoi C. Warrington était capable, et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour Morag.

Ce gars trichait au Quidditch.

Cedric se devait de surveiller l'affaire de près. Il en allait du bonheur de Morag.

Vraiment, c'était une bonne chose que la jeune femme fût en Allemagne.

D'autant plus que C. Warrington avait été admis dans le corps des Aurors.

Et assigné à Cedric comme coéquipier.

* * *

_Cher Cedric, _

  
_Félicitations ! Je savais que tu obtiendrais ton concours ! Avec des notes historiques, mais cela aussi était prévisible. _

_Mon semestre se déroule très bien. Tu as eu raison de me pousser à m'inscrire à ce programme d'échange avec l'institut magique de Dresden. C'est une ville fabuleuse, et les cours sont très intéressants. Je t'en ai envoyé quelques-uns- dûment traduits de l'allemand, rassure-toi !-, je pense qu'ils pourraient t'intéresser. _

_Salue tes parents pour moi, veux-tu ? Et dis à ta mère qu'elle gâte trop Jeremy. Dans sa dernière lettre, il m'a appris qu'elle lui avait à nouveau envoyé un gâteau fait maison, le troisième en deux semaines. Il l'a dévoré, mais bien qu'elle le trouve malingre, je doute que mon frère soit menacé de malnutrition à Poudlard. MacGonagall veille sur la santé de ses élèves. _

_D'un autre côté, je sais que ses lettres lui font chaud au cœur. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que Jeremy et moi, nous sommes un peu brouillés avec mes parents. Mais tu me connais, je me devais de protester, pour la forme. _

_En tout cas, bon début chez les Aurors- et pas d'imprudence ! _

_Bisous (pas la peine de rougir, Monsieur Modestie Incarnée !) _

_Morag _

_

* * *

_

Cedric n'était pas hostile, il était sur ses gardes.

Franchement, ça le dépassait que Warrington soit devenu la coqueluche de leurs collègues. Bon, pour être honnête, il partageait cet honneur avec Cedric (avoir participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ça commandait le respect).

Mais là où la modestie de Cedric forçait la sympathie, l'aisance naturelle de Warrington (agrémentée d'une bonne dose de talent, Cedric devait le reconnaître) charmait tout le monde.

Sauf son coéquipier.

Cedric ne comprenait pas comment des Aurors sensés pouvaient se laisser éblouir par les rodomontades de Warrington.

Etait-il le seul à voir son petit air suffisant, sa nonchalance étudiée pour susciter l'admiration alors qu'il exécutait des sortilèges complexes d'un oisif mouvement de baguette ?

Apparemment, oui.

Cedric croyait aux secondes chances. Il était tout prêt à accepter que Warrington ait changé depuis ses années peu glorieuses à Poudlard. En bref, Cedric se targuait de traiter le cas Warrington avec impartialité.

Mais il y avait ce petit air suffisant…

_(et puis, il avait triché au Quidditch.)_

_

* * *

_

_Chère Morag _

_Mes collègues sont très sympathiques. J'ai la chance de bénéficier des conseils avisés d'Aurors expérimentés. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'y plais énormément. J'ai le sentiment d'être utile à quelqu'un. _

_J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux cours que tu m'as envoyé. Incroyable, cette théorie du Professeur Fledermauser sur la transmutation des minéraux et des végétaux ! Il faudra que nous en parlions à ton retour. _

_Je sais que ce séjour va te faire le plus grand bien. Rien de tel que les études et la vie à l'étranger pour se changer les idées et oublier ses peines de cœur ! _

_Maman t'embrasse, et refuse catégoriquement de cesser de nourrir ton petit frère. Elle dit que j'étais bien content, à Poudlard, de recevoir ses moelleux au chocolat pour me changer des sempiternels puddings à la crème anglaise…Et je l'approuve entièrement. _

_Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais ta "brouille" avec tes parents me semble sérieuse. Est-ce normal que ton petit frère passe toutes ses vacances avec toi, et non chez tes parents ? J'ai questionné ma mère, qui m'a confié qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que moi, mis à part le fait que tes parents te confient l'argent nécessaire pour t'occuper de Jeremy. La situation n'en demeure pas moins insolite. Je connais tes tendances à jouer les mères poule- et tu le fais remarquablement bien-, mais ce n'est pas à toi que cette responsabilité revient. _

_Morag, si Jeremy et toi avez des problèmes, laissez-nous vous aider. _

_Pour les vacances de Noël, je sais que tu veux rentrer pour t'occuper de ton frère. Ne le fais pas à contrecœur. Si tu répugnes à laisser Jeremy seul à Poudlard pendant les fêtes, sache que mes parents et moi serions ravis de l'accueillir… et toi avec, si tu tiens à rentrer. _

_Sincèrement, (et sans omettre les bises de rigueur) _

_Monsieur Modestie (qui a le sens de l'humour)

* * *

_

« Salut, Geoffrey ! » lança Cedric à son vieil ami Callwader.

Il salua poliment les deux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient ; l'une était la petite amie de Callwader, l'autre une amie de la petite amie. Sans doute célibataire, grimaça Cedric. Callwader ne saisissait pas que Cedric avait en horreur les coups montés.  
La jeune femme était jolie, mais inintéressante au possible. Cedric approuvait tout ce qu'elle disait sans trop se compromettre, d'un « hum, hum » neutre ou d'un signe de tête.

Il lui prenait des envies de meurtres envers Callwader.

Quel ne fut pas son ravissement quand son interlocutrice s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une phrase afin de contempler à son aise un nouveau client, qu'elle qualifia, dans un gloussement chuchoté à son amie, de « beau gosse ».

En se retournant, il perdit sa gaieté en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son coéquipier.

Irrité, il se demanda ce que Morag…ce que _la gent féminine_ pouvait bien lui trouver.

* * *

_Cher Cedric, _

_Pour répondre point par point à ta dernière missive : _

_Je suis heureuse que tout se passe bien pour toi. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ta félicité actuelle, sachant que te rendre utile à ton prochain est ta plus chère ambition. _

_J'ai hâte de discuter avec toi de la théorie de la transmutation, quoique ma préférence aille aux sorts des duellistes… _

_Sans surprise, tu as le don d'émettre des pensées d'un ridicule achevé sans t'en rendre compte…Peut-être est-ce ce qui fait tout leur sel ? _

_Tu aimes les moelleux au chocolat ? Un point commun avec Jemmy. Personnellement, mon grand favori demeure le cake aux mandarines. _

_Tes parents et toi êtes très gentils, et je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre offre. Mais les hasards du calendrier font que je dois de toue façon revenir en Angleterre pour Noël, et ce sans aucun regret, Cedric. Jeremy et moi, nous ne pourrons malheureusement pas passer les journées du 26, 27 et 28 chez vous, mais si votre offre tient toujours pour le 29 et le 30 décembre, nous serions ravis de venir. J'amènerai des mandarines. Il est inconcevable que tu arrives à la fin de l'année sans avoir goûté à mon cake ! _

_Amitiés, _

_Morag

* * *

_

Cedric sourit à la lecture de la lettre de Morag. Elle lui manquait, réalisa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

« Morag ? Pas Morag _MacDougal,_ quand même ? » lança une voix derrière lui.

Cedric replia la missive, mais il était trop tard : Cornelius Warrington avait eu le temps d'apercevoir la signature de Morag.

« C'est une amie, » répondit-il brièvement.

Mais Warrington n'en resta pas là :

« Tu vas rire, mais j'ai été son tuteur en métamorphose.

-Vraiment ? Le monde est petit », commenta froidement Cedric.

Insensible aux ondes polaires émises par son coéquipier, Warrington poursuivit son interrogatoire :

« Vous êtes en contact, alors ? Elle t'a parlé de moi ? ».

Une vague de panique déferla sur Cedric :

« Pourquoi, elle aurait dû ? » répliqua-t-il aussi nonchalamment qu'il s'en sentait capable.

Il eut l'impression qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré.

Les yeux perspicaces de Warrington s'étrécirent. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Monsieur Perfection (ainsi qu'il surnommait l'irréprochable Poufsouffle en son for intérieur) ressemblait à un lièvre effarouché.

«Il fut un temps où nous étions très proches.

-Prouve-le ! » jeta impulsivement Cedric.

Warrington réagit au quart de tour :

« Elle aime le chocolat, son livre préféré est _Mansfield Park_, et quand elle est en colère, ses yeux sont bleus comme un ciel d'orage ! ».

Il regarda Cedric droit dans les yeux, le défiant de le contredire. S'il avait osé, il aurait ajouté un « Na ! » à la suite de sa réponse.

Cedric déglutit péniblement. Le Warrington était coriace.

Pire, il avait passé son test. Ce qu'il avait dit de Morag était vrai.

L'honnêteté le contraignit à avouer :

« Elle a fait allusion à toi. »

Et rien de plus, à part un _« mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te trouve ? »_ marmonné dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il n'avait pas prévu le fait que Cornelius avait l'ouïe fine.

* * *

Cedric dînait avec ses parents quand la chose arriva.

Ecarlate, bouillonnante…et lâchée devant lui par le hibou de Morag

Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne lui avait envoyé de Beuglante auparavant.

Voilà pourquoi, trop sonné pour l'ouvrir, il sursauta quand la voix de la jeune fille retentit dans la salle à manger des Diggory :

« CEDRIC DIGGORY, AURAIS-TU, PAR LE PLUS GRAND DES HASARDS, _ENCOURAGE _CORNELIUS ? COMMENT EXPLIQUES-TU SA LETTRE D'AMOUR A MON INTENTION, DANS LAQUELLE IL ECRIT NOIR SUR BLANC QUE TU LUI AS CONFIE QUE JE LE REGARDAIS D'UN ŒIL FAVORABLE ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS, NOM D'UN TROLL SINUSITE, ALORS QUE J'AI PASSE DES MOIS A REPOUSSER SES AVANCES, ET QUE JE L'AI LAISSE QUASIMENT CONVAINCU QUE NOUS ETIONS MIEUX AMIS AVANT DE PARTIR POUR DRESDEN ?

CEDRIC DIGGORY, JE NE TE DEMANDE PAS DE CESSER D'ETRE OBTUS, PUISQUE CETTE TACHE EST IMPOSSIBLE, MAIS AU MOINS FICHE MOI LA PAIX, BARBARE ! ».

Ahuri, il vit la lettre se dissoudre dans un nuage de fumée. Son père le regardait avec un mélange de commisération et d'exaspération, et sa mère…

Gloups. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

« Cedric », finit-elle par dire, « tu sais que je t'aime et que tu es mon fils chéri, mais tu es également le sorcier le plus stupide de toute l'Angleterre ».

* * *

_Chère Morag, _

Euh, la Beuglante, quoique méritée, était inutile, mais je t'ai comprise. Je ne me mêlerai plus de ta vie sentimentale, mais je continue à m'interroger sur l'identité de…Je me tais, c'est promis !

_Certains passages de tes lettres demeurent obscurs, après maintes et maintes relectures, mais j'y travaille. Un jour, je te comprendrai entièrement. _

_Je serais enchanté de goûter à ton fameux cake, mais je crois que j'attendrai encore un peu. Morag, lis attentivement ce qui suit : tu vas rester à Dresden, et profiter de ton semestre. Nous nous reverrons au printemps. Quant à Jeremy, nous l'accueillerons durant toute la période des fêtes. Je saurai m'occuper de lui. T'ai-je dit que j'étais très doué en Potions à Poudlard ? J'ai un Optimal, niveau BUSES pour le prouver, mais sans me vanter, j'ai largement le niveau ASPIC. La potion Tue-Loup ne me posera pas de problèmes, j'ai déjà commencé à la préparer. Elle sera fin prête pour le 26 décembre. _

_Il est inutile de discuter. Jeremy a donné son accord, mes parents ont juré le secret, bref, tout le monde a conspiré contre toi en catimini. Je n'ai pas joué fair-play ce coup-là, l'effet de ta mauvaise influence ? _

_Amitiés, _

_Cedric _

_PS : Comment ai-je deviné ? Le calendrier m'a indiqué que les phases de la pleine lune correspondaient aux dates mentionnées dans ta lettre. Je peux être un Poufsouffle obtus, mais je suis aussi un Auror perspicace. _

_

* * *

_

_Cher Cedric, _

Oublions la Beuglante, d'accord ? C'est la trêve.

_Merci, à toi et à tes parents, de votre compréhension. Merci d'avoir traité Jeremy sans peur ni dégoût. J'aurais aimé que mes parents…ils n'ont pas réagi ainsi deux ans auparavant, après l'attaque de la horde de Fenrir Greyback. Jeremy était le seul survivant. _

_Je me dis souvent que j'ai eu de la chance. Deux des personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde ont réchappé d'incidents mortels. Oui, il a été mordu ; oui, tu as passé quatre années dans le coma. Mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous deux vivants. Je ne vous ai pas perdus. Je ne m'excuserai jamais de cet égoïsme- là. _

_Pour ce Noël, j'ai beaucoup de raisons d'être reconnaissante. Et je le suis, tout simplement. _

_Je t'embrasse très fort. Joyeux Noël. _

_Morag

* * *

_

_Chère Morag, _

_C'était tout naturel, n'en parlons plus. Ton frère est un garçon extraordinaire. Il n'a l'air de rien, comme ça, mais il a beaucoup de toi. _

_Avant que tu ne te poses la question, c'est bel et bien un compliment. _

_Il a enchanté mon père en le bombardant de questions sur les diverses créatures magiques qui peuplent nos forêts et nos mers, et a ravi ma mère en faisant honneur à sa cuisine. _

_(Je suis le seul à trouver à y redire, car il a dévoré jusqu'à la dernière miette de moelleux au chocolat, mais un régime ne me fera pas de mal). _

_Joyeux Noël à toi, Morag. J'ai aussi des raisons d'être reconnaissant. D'abord parce que, comme tu l'as écrit, je suis vivant. Ensuite, parce que tu es entrée dans ma vie et que tu y es restée. _

_Amitiés, _

_Cedric

* * *

_

_  
_Cedric se sentait un peu gêné. D'ordinaire, Warrington blaguait, fanfaronnait, bref, se rendait insupportable, mais ces derniers jours, il avait été pensif. Parfois, il fixait Cedric d'un regard trop intense pour lui être agréable. 

Cedric ravala sa fierté et fit le premier pas :

« Hem ! Warrington…

-Diggory.

-Je te dois des excuses. Il semblerait que je t'ai, hem ! induit en erreur. Cela ne réparera pas le tort que je t'ai fait, mais je te prie de le croire, c'était involontaire. »

Warrington ne répondit pas. Il continuait à fixer Cedric.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? » dit-il tout à trac.

« Hein ? » répliqua Cedric.

Warrington ferma les yeux, inspira, expira :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire, mais…Diggory, tu étais attrapeur à Poudlard ? ».

Cedric hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas très bien où Warrington voulait en venir.

« Moi, j'étais batteur. A ce poste, je devais faire attention aux Cognards. Les Cognards sont difficiles à rater, non ? Ce sont de grosses balles noires… »

Cedric crut bon d'intervenir pour faire remarquer, un peu froissé, qu'il savait ce que c'était qu'un Cognard.

« Ah bon ? « répliqua Warrington. « Pourtant, si ma mémoire est bonne, ce sont les Attrapeurs qui se font le plus amocher par les Cognards. Et tu sais pourquoi, Diggory ? Parce que les Attrapeurs sont tellement plongés dans leur petit monde, à la poursuite du Vif d'Or qu'eux seuls veulent attraper, qu'ils ne voient pas les Cognards que les autres joueurs voient arriver à dix kilomètres. »

Devant la perplexité de Cedric, Cornelius soupira.

« Médite ça, Diggory. Et bonne année. »

Il s'éloigna, maugréant. Cedric crut entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à _«qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien trouver à cet abruti ? »_, mais bien sûr, cela aurait pu être le vent.

* * *

_Ch__er Cedric, _

_Ceci est une confession. Dans deux heures, arrivera la nouvelle année, avec son cortège de bonnes résolutions. Moi, je n'en ai qu'une. Te dire la vérité, advienne que pourra ! _

_Ce soir, je me sens audacieuse. La tête me tourne un peu- je ne suis pas bien habituée au champagne-, et je saisis l'occasion de mon ivresse pour t'écrire ces mots que je ne pourrais pas prononcer si tu te tenais devant moi. _

_Bizarre, cette sensation. Mon crâne pèse lourd et pourtant, mes idées sont claires. Je dois les rattraper avant qu'elles ne s'envolent, légères, hors de ma portée, en compagnie de ce courage qui n'est, hélas, que momentané. _

_Je t'ai menti lors de notre première rencontre. Sur un point bénin. C'est comme ça qu'on arrive aux gros mensonges : on commence par en dissimuler des petits, puis on en nourrit des gros, qui vous torturent au fil des ans… _

_Les joueurs de Serdaigle, dont je faisais partie, qui voulaient que leur séance d'entraînement soit déplacée, tu t'en souviens ? Eh bien, ils ne m'avaient pas dépêchée pour te parler. Ils n'avaient pas eu à le faire. Je m'étais proposée. Pourquoi ? Déjà, parce que tu ne me faisais pas peur (enfin, pas trop. Tu étais le populaire capitaine des Poufsouffles, le brillant sixième année, et moi, j'étais une poursuiveuse de troisième année à laquelle personne ne prêtait attention). Ensuite, parce que je ne croyais pas à la rumeur selon laquelle tu étais fair-play, et gentil, et abordable. Tout ça me paraissait beaucoup pour une seule personne. _

_Et tu m'as achevée. Tu as été adorable, comme toujours. Pour tout dire, tu m'as effrayée. _

_Rétrospectivement, je suppose que j'avais été un peu amoureuse de toi- une amourette de gamine. Comment expliquer mon agacement au spectacle de Cho et toi flirtant durant nos matchs ? _

_Mais après notre rencontre, cette amourette avait disparu. Je n'étais plus un peu amoureuse de toi- je menaçais de le devenir complètement ! _

_Or, je n'existais pas à tes yeux. Comment rivaliser avec Cho Chang, devant laquelle fondaient tous les garçons de Poudlard ? Comment espérer que tu prennes au sérieux mes sentiments, les sentiments d'une fillette de treize ans ? _

_J'ai essayé de t'oublier. Au cours de la troisième année, je suis sortie avec Michael Corner. Nous n'avons pas tenu une semaine. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je compris alors qu'il serait cruel de ma part de réitérer l'expérience avec quelqu'un pour lequel je n'éprouverais pas un vrai quelque chose. Jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? Ce n'était pas "fair-play". J'ai eu des prétendants, mais accepter leurs avances ressemblait par trop à un compromis. Et en dépit de mon inexpérience, j'en savais assez pour savoir qu'en amour, on ne fait pas de compromis. _

_J'ai souffert tout au long de la quatrième année. J'ai eu peur pour toi, peur à n'en pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Puis, un soir, au bord du lac, je compris que tu allais déclarer ton amour à Cho, qu'elle accepterait, parce que tu étais toi, et que moi, je disparaîtrais à nouveau dans ton esprit. Peut-être me voyais-tu comme une amie, mais je ne pesais pas lourd face à tes admirateurs, face à elle. Ce soir-là, bien que je me doutais depuis longtemps de ce qui allait se passer, je sentis mon cœur se briser. C'est un cliché que de dire cela, mais je te jure que je sentis nettement quelque chose dans ma poitrine qui se déchirait lentement, en mille petits morceaux. Je riais très fort, ce soir-là, n'est-ce pas ? Dans l'obscurité, tu ne vis pas mes joues baignées de larmes. _

_Le soir du bal me confirma dans mes craintes. Tu ne me vis pas. Comment aurais-tu pu, quand tu ne parvenais pas à détacher tes yeux d'elle ? Vous formiez un couple parfait, et moi…Parfaite, j'étais loin de l'être. __  
_  
_J'hésitais à venir te voir avant la dernière épreuve. Je faillis laisser passer ce moment, mais la peur me tenaillait. Je devais te revoir, t'avertir… _

_Durant ces quatre années, je n'ai pas pu non plus t'oublier. Je ne le voulais pas. La vie continuait : j'avais mon frère, mes études…Pourtant, je refusais de renoncer à toi, même si je fus peinée lorsqu'à ton réveil, tu me fis comprendre que je n'étais pas celle que tu attendais. _

_Tu me demandas un jour : "Pourquoi ? " Pourquoi te rendais-je visite ? _

_Je n'avais aucune illusion. Tu reverrais Cho un jour, et je disparaîtrai à nouveau. Je serais toujours ton amie, avec un peu de chance. Alors, pourquoi ? _

_J'ai lu ces mots un jour : "Le monde me semblait plus beau parce que vous y étiez, et la bonté devenait chose plus réelle parce que vous existiez. " Mets cette phrase au présent, tu auras ta réponse. _

_Plusieurs fois, j'ai été sur le point de craquer. Je t'ai parlé de toi, tu n'as pas su comprendre ce qui était pourtant tellement transparent. Tout est fini avec Cho, mais je sais que tu seras toujours hors de ma portée. Un jour viendra, une autre fille, belle et presque parfaite, m'éclipsera à nouveau. _

_J'ai le champagne triste, on dirait. Mais il fallait que je te l'écrive. Juste une fois, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. _

_Je t'aime. J'attends un déclic qui ne viendra pas, un jour qui ne poindra pas. Je t'attendrai cependant, parce que l'amour est illogique, parce que je suis encore jeune et que je suis fermement convaincue que nous avons tout le temps du monde. __  
_  
_Je t'attendrai… _

_Avec tout mon amour _

_Morag _

La jeune femme posa la plume et se prit la tête entre les mains. Puis elle s'empara de la missive et la déchira en mille morceaux.

Alors que minuit sonnait, un hibou familier déposa une lettre devant elle. En dépit de la brièveté du message, Morag le relut vingt, trente fois au cours de la matinée.

* * *

_Chère Morag, _

_Je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre. J'ai été aveugle. Pardonne-moi. Tu n'auras plus à m'attendre très longtemps. Ceci est ma bonne résolution de l'année. _

_Avec toute ma contrition et toute mon affection _

_Cedric _

_PS : Je t'aime. Reviens-nous vite. Je t'attends.

* * *

_

Fin?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

-commentaires? je les attends avec impatience!(et désolée pour le retard...) 

-vous allez rire, mais je me suis attachée à Warrington...j'ai bien envie de faire un spin-off sur lui... 


End file.
